ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
FaCe ThE StRaNgE/Chapter 16
Text Haryr and Shadow staired renownedly at the vampire beehive them. Dumbledore was obeiously in grilling pain and would not even move because of this fact. Edward saw them and became running. He ran the theatre door and Hiei told to Shadow lube after him while he took care to Dumbleydore and Mystiue. Shadow began to chase after Ed but he was too fast like hed eaten golden nuggets.. Ed took a sharp turn down the hallway buttaint get away, because, Ed, had, the powers endowed in him by his grandmower Mystique and could turn into fucking anything so e turned into a crampon and charged at him. Ed flew into the wall and Shadow guffawed androgynously, but then Ed got up and swung a mighty kick at him and kicked Shadow kicked in the right in the face. Shadow’s nose bleeded bulge he whipped it off his face and got right back into action… he turned into a rhino and horned him right in the butthole. Edward groaned in pangs, “Oh shit that feels like someone ripped open my ass and poured salt in the rim oh my god” he bent over and lays face first on the ground while Shadow kicked him (he is baby again, not rhino) Just then Hiei dragged out Dumbledore and Mystique all tied up like hot pockets and threw Shaodow some ropes too saying: “Tie these brotherfuckers up” Hiei said and helped him out a little. Edwad looked a little like he had a cameltoe in his pants and they laughed hahaha. Meanwhile Dally, Sasuke, and Draco were sitting around watching tv and eating new Wendys bbq chicken (honey bbq) when the door bust all over their faces open and Hiei and Shadow walked in with them in body bags. “OH MY GOD that rinks of corpses or skunks or something, herk!” said Dally covering her nose and then pullin up her shirt because her boobs were hanging out a little. “Unzip it and show us whats in that coo” Hiei smiled like he was king of the wartortle and unzipped the bag, revealing the faces of their enemies distorted into frowns like theyd just got their asses whooped and handed to them. “Oh my god you really did it…” Dally gaped, “You really—“ “WERE NOT DEAD YOU CUNTSLUT” Dumbledore wadded, “Get me out of here I am the HEAD MASTER of this FUCKING SCHOOL” “No, professor I’m afraid your days here have ended..” Harry cuckoled, “We are going to make a room just for you and your fiends to starve to death like you tortured me and my pals” “But wait… we only wanted to kill the faggot Dumbledore and my mum, who is in the third bag?” Sasuke asked probingly. Edward slowly unzipped the bag to reveal the face of Edward fuckin Cullen. “OMG Hiei you faggot why did you put Edward in a bag?? We’ve been looking for him everywhere but not in the bag!!!” “No Dals you don’t understood…” Harry said, “Edward is our enemy now, he joined hteir evil side…” “.. Edward is this true? Why would you do this?” Dallstarted to tear herself up… it was like such a jigaboo that he would ho on her like that… “You chose this dumbass over me” Edward grred, “You could have had better, like me.. I have a chevy with a butterfly door, Dally and I you could have whatever you like” “But I just couldn’t be with you Edward” she said this because she was 90% in love with Hiei and only 10$ in love with Edward. “And that’s why I’m gonna KILL YOU” and then he reached his powerful guido hands out of the bag and started to advert attack her with his hands, but Sasuke came out of the blue and beat him on the head with a wooden spatula (no suggestion…) He was knocked out uncuntscious. They dragged the body bags into a room they built that yesternight and then had a party and Dally made out with Hiei and Harry tried to kiss her but… Characters Notes Chapter 16